


Portals

by TheLordHighVanguardOfBlobbiness



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordHighVanguardOfBlobbiness/pseuds/TheLordHighVanguardOfBlobbiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consumed by self-hatred and depression, Naruto decides to take a walk. Where he's going doesn't matter, as long as his past can't find him.<br/>(Very angsty one shot. Do not read if bothered by major character death.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portals

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot that I couldn't get out of my head. Next chapter of A Galaxy in Turmoil is almost done, so stay tuned for that.

The moon casted it's silver light onto the rooftops of Konoha, a stray beam reflecting radiantly off of a kunai for a short moment. The blade belonged to a lone figure blurring across the upper level of the hidden village, features distorted by speed, and darkened by the night. A long white overcoat trailed behind him, and the flames which licked the bottom of the apparel were seemingly brought to life as it fluttered in the wind.

The Anbu on guard payed no heed to him as he passed, they knew exactly who it was, and left him alone because of this. After all, Naruto Uzumaki was the sole reason they were still alive, and they felt he deserved a little peace and privacy. The painted masks shone white in the visage of night that had encompassed the village, letting the village leader know that his people would be protected without him... At least for a little while.

Without so much as a sound, Naruto's feet left the tiled surface of the tower, and he was over the wall and into the forest.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

They often say that a mans eyes are portals to his soul, and what Naruto saw when he gazed into his own disgusted him. Hatred, regret, self-loathing. A cyclone of emotions tearing his insides apart, and nothing he could do would stop it. His nindo used to speak of never going back on his word... And yet he found himself doing that even now. 

A memory crept up on him, and his surroundings warped into the battle-scarred visage of the fourth-shinobi world war.

"Find another that makes you happy... Live a happy life Naruto, please. For me."

Her words echoed across the barren plains around him, and he found himself kneeling in front of his pink-haired team-mate, and lover. Her hair, her beautiful pink hair, was stained red by blood and darkened by dirt. She smiled up at him even as her body was wracked with coughs, but what entranced him was her eyes.

They contained so much more than what could be put into words, and the vibrant green seemed to shimmer. Inside was a sea of emotion of which was dominated by love. A warmth spread throughout Naruto's body even as hot tears streamed down his cheeks, dripping into a pool of blood below her. 

"I promise... I promise, Sakura. Oh god, I promise!" His body spasmed as sobs tore through his body. As he cradled her weakening form, he was reminded of every failure, every broken promise, all at once. His vision was clouded with tears for someone long gone from this earth, and she smiled one last time before breathing her last. The scene warped again, this time taking the shape of a canyon.

He looked down once more, and was this time faced with his pseudo-brother. His arm was buried in Sasukes chest, and grievous amounts of blood spilled out of the gaping wound in his back. This time, he found gratitude and acceptance in Sasuke's charcoal orbs, for what Naruto didn't know. Maybe this is how Sasuke wanted it to happen.

They both knew that sasuke would never be allowed to return to Konoha after what he had done, and what better way for an Uchiha to die than in the heat of battle? 

Raindrops washed the blood into the stream behind them, and the sky itself seemed to be crying.

"Dob... Naruto. Thank you. Just... burn my body. Can't let another Tobi happen, can we?" The corners of Sasuke's mouth turned upwards, and a smirk crossed his rival's face. Naruto couldn't find the strength to smile back, and so was content with letting the tears continue to fall. When the final breath of someone he had promised to bring back alive escaped his lips, the water flowing from his eyes stopped. He didn't feel any better, he just didn't have any more tears to shed. 

Why, why couldn't he keep his word towards his most precious people? He said we would protect Sakura from all harm, and now she was just another name carved into the surface of the memorial stone. He promised that he would bring Sasuke back alive, so that they could be a team again, and now his arm was buried through his chest. He promised he would keep everyone in Konoha safe, and still he sent ninja to their deaths every day. All in the name of peace.... The mere thought of the word conjured up an image of a smiling Jiraiya.

His surroundings transferred back to that of the clearing, but standing across from the pool of water was everyone whose death he felt responsible for. Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, Kiba, and so many others. One by one, Sakura and the rest walked across the pond, leaving the faceless nin on the other side.

"I'm sorry Naruto... I'm so, so sorry for leaving you all alone, but you need to get out of this hole you've dug yourself into." As Sakura spoke, her arm reached out to caress naruto's cheek, and she wiped away the lone tear that had escaped his eyes. 

"Remember Naruto-kun, how you took me up to the top of the Hokage monument for lunch before the final battle? Remember how happy we were?" Naruto nodded, stunned, and was pulled into an embrace.

"Then hold onto memories like that. Don't wallow in the depression of the past, but rather the good times we had. Just know that I'm in a better place, Naruto-kun, and I'll always watching." She stepped back into line as she finished, and Kakashi stepped forward.

It was silent for a moment, and Kakashi spoke.

"I'm proud of you, Naruto. I always knew you would be something great, and you have surpassed my expectations greatly... But at the same time I'm disappointed in you. Don't become how I used to be, instead look to the future. You have so many opportunities to be happy, and you waste them by heading down this path Naruto. You're better than this."

His short monologue done, he stepped backwards into line. Naruto looked to sasuke, and all they did was share a nod of respect. Kiba just smiled at him, and the four turned away. Kakashi turned back one last time.

"I speak for all of us Naruto when I say I have one request."

"What is that, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto's voice came out as a croak, both from emotion and increasing dis-use. 

"Promise us one thing Naruto, leave the past in the past. Seek a future with someone you love, and leave your depression behind. It's time for Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto to return." With that said, the four disappeared into the crowd, and they too receded into the tree line. Naruto just looked down towards the water, and whispered his response. "I promise."

A single tear fell into the crystalline water of the pool sending ripples out across the resivoir, and a gentle breeze wrapped itself around his shoulders, giving them a squeeze as if to reassure him, before leaving as softly as it had arrived. 

They often say that a man's eyes are the portals to his soul, and what Naruto saw in his own was no longer going to be a disappointment. Inside the vibrant blue orbs, a raging inferno blazed unhindered once more, instead of the icy cold that had replaced it hours before. Naruto left the clearing along with his guilt behind and raced through the forest.

Tomorrow would bring a better future, of that he was sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I honestly didn't expect it to turn out as well as it did, after all it was only meant to be a short plot-bunny. Oh well, I enjoyed writing it anyhow. What do you guys think? Thanks for reading!


End file.
